


And Down We Fell

by storythief11



Series: A Debt to the Deep [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gay Pirates - Cosmo Jarvis (Song) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Historical Inaccuracy, I wrote this while sleep-deprived and in a mood, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storythief11/pseuds/storythief11
Summary: Oscar loves Sebastian, and Sebastian loves Oscar. Unfortunately, in this time and place, people like them don't get happy endings.Based on the song "Gay Pirates" by Cosmo Jarvis.
Relationships: Hutt River/Seborga (Hetalia)
Series: A Debt to the Deep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002660
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	And Down We Fell

**Author's Note:**

> As someone with a giant pirate obsession, I can confirm that this will not be historically accurate. I also decided to write about a rarepair for once, mostly because I think this one's cute. I also hate to play into the "bury your gays" trope, but it's fanfiction, MOM, I can do what I want! 
> 
> This is also probably horribly out of character and I apologize for that, but hey, I wanted to write some sweet, romantic H/C/tragedy to get over my crappy day. 
> 
> Sebastian - Seborga  
> Oscar - Hutt River

_This water is too salty_

_For me to even drink_

_I’d rather walk the dreaded plank_

_Than stay another week_

* * *

Oscar hated this ship. 

It was damp, and it rocked constantly, and the water tasted like someone had scooped it out of the ocean and pissed in the cup (knowing the other pirates, someone likely had). The other pirates hated him, and he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he was the runt of the litter, the irritating newcomer with no knowledge of the ropes. Maybe it was because of the secret he hid, the one that made him run away and become a pirate in the first place. Either way, they picked on and bullied him constantly, and he couldn't go a day without another cruel torment being forced upon him. 

He couldn't wait to leave it. 

* * *

_But it’s you, my love_

_You’re my land ahoy_

* * *

As much as he hated it, though, there was one reason why he stayed, and it was standing across the deck from him, beaming at him silently over the rim of his tin mug. 

_Sebastian._

Kind, energetic, beautiful Sebastian, who bound his wounds after every night of bullying and kissed away his tears. Who stood by his side during battles, never leaving despite the terror etched on his face. He was an angel sent from heaven, and the only person on this godforsaken ship who liked him. 

No, not liked. 

_Loved._

And no one could ever know. 

* * *

_And I’m sick of being beaten_

_And whipped and lashed to death_

_I want one night with no gang rape_

_But I won’t hold my breath_

* * *

Oscar felt himself being dragged out of his hammock. He yelled and kicked and swore at his attackers, but they were stronger, pinning him down and having their way with him. When the ordeal was over, he was even more battered and bruised than before. He curled up in a ball, his hands over his stomach, hoping the darkness and the decaying floorboards would hide his wretched tears. 

* * *

_But it’s you, my love_

_You’re my land ahoy_

_Yeah, you’re my boy!_

* * *

Eventually, he heard footsteps. When he looked up, his eyes met a pair of concerned, gorgeous green ones, and he suddenly forgot how to breathe. 

Sebastian knelt next to him, anxious, worried questions spilling from his lips. They were used to this song and dance, but his concern never failed to warm Oscar’s heart. 

He pulled him to his feet and, with a great deal of difficulty, managed to drag him back into his hammock. Their fingers twined together briefly, enough to make his heart flutter, before Sebastian was forced to leave at the sound of the quartermaster making his rounds through the ship. 

Never before had Oscar wanted off this damn ship more. 

* * *

_Yo-ho, Sebastian, let’s go far away_

_Somewhere where the captain won’t be mad_

_Yo-ho, Sebastian, I wanna love you good_

_And we deserve much better than we’ve had_

* * *

When they finally stopped at a port, all the other pirates departed to go spend their stolen goods on women and rum. 

Oscar, however, made his way to the outskirts of town, where no one would see them. Eventually, Sebastian made his way there as well, and his smile when he saw him standing there made Oscar feel like he was melting into the ground. 

They spent their time in port there, in a clearing in the forest, dancing and kissing and doing everything they couldn't back on the ship. They rested in the shadows and talked about a future they could never have - a future where people like them had happy endings. A future where they weren't pushed away and rejected and killed. They talked of the past - how Oscar would've become a soldier like his father, but had run from home when they caught him sleeping with another boy in town. How Sebastian had left his homeland of Italy to find better prospects elsewhere, only to get shanghaied by men his brother owed a debt to and forced into servitude with the pirates. 

When they had to leave, it was painful to tear himself from Sebastian, knowing that they’d have to keep up this song and dance for God-knows-how-long to ensure their own survival. From the depressed look in his eyes, he knew Sebastian felt the same. 

* * *

_And they say they’re gonna kill me_

_If I look at you once more_

_Pissed in my hammock yesterday_

_So I’ll sleep on the floor_

* * *

Oscar hadn’t been expecting the first thing to occur onboard to be him being pinned against the wall and threatened with a derringer. 

“Look at that boy again,” he growled, “an’ I’ll blow yer ugly brains out.” 

When the quartermaster finally released him, Oscar fell to the floor, boneless. His heart felt like it had stopped, and he almost wished it had, because someone had seen them. 

_Someone else knew._

When night fell and he stumbled below decks, his hammock was damp. He was pretty sure he knew why and, too tired to wait for it to dry but still clinging to some dignity, he slept in the cargo hold. 

* * *

_I’d be under the sea_

_But you hold me above_

* * *

When he woke up that morning, Sebastian was curled up next to him, arms wrapped around his waist and head resting against his shoulder. 

The quartermaster’s words came back to him and, in a panic, Oscar began to pull away. Sebastian caught him, holding him closer and whispering in his ear, _it’s okay, it’s okay._

But they’ll kill you- 

_I know._

_But I love you too much to let go._

* * *

_And they put glass in my sandals_

_So my feet would bleed all day_

_And they forced me to wear them or they said_

_They’d make you pay_

* * *

Oscar dragged himself into his hammock and tore off his shoes as fast as possible, wincing when he saw the damage. He started plucking broken glass out of his wounds, biting his tongue to keep himself from screaming. 

It was getting worse. Even though it had been horrible before, now it was awful. There was no doubt now that it wasn’t just the quartermaster who knew, and this realization sent a jolt through his body that made him cut his hand on a shard of glass. He cursed and tossed it aside, burying his face in his bloody, filthy hands, and felt a sob begin to rise in his throat as he wondered when this nightmare would finally end. 

* * *

_I’d be under the sea_

_But you hold me above_

_‘Cus you’re the man I love!_

* * *

He felt arms wrap around him, and when he pulled his hands away from his face, he found Sebastian clinging to him, whispering apologies through choked tears. 

He returned the hug, murmuring in reply, _no, no, it’s alright, don’t apologize, you’ve done nothing wrong._

He was glad, then, that they were the only two people below decks at the time, but he began to wonder if he even cared if they found out. 

* * *

_Yo-ho, Sebastian, let’s go far away_

_Somewhere where the captain won’t be mad_

_Yo-ho, Sebastian, I wanna love you good_

_And we deserve much better than we’ve had_

* * *

They made a plan to run away together that night. 

The ship was due in port next week, so as long as they could keep the captain from finding out until then, they could run away and stay away. 

They could be together. 

* * *

_The captain found out ‘bout us_

_And ordered them to throw_

_Us both overboard tonight_

_Together we will go_

* * *

Of course, things could never be that simple. The next morning, Oscar was dragged out of his hammock and thrown in the brig with Sebastian. 

The captain had found out. 

They were going to make them walk the plank - Oscar felt his chest tighten - and they would drown. 

They would never get a happy ending. 

Oscar could do nothing but hold Sebastian as he cried and dream of the future they could never have. 

* * *

_But I’m yours, you know_

_And I’ll love you still in hell_

* * *

They dragged the two men up to the deck that night, tore them apart and bound their hands. Sebastian wept the whole time, and Oscar’s heart thrummed in his ears, so loud that he almost couldn't hear the words spilling from his lips. 

_I’m so sorry, Sebastian._

_I’m so sorry._

_I love you._

Through his tears, Sebastian choked out a response. 

_I know._

_I love you too._

* * *

_And I hope they didn’t tie up_

_Your hands as tight as mine_

_I’ll see you on the bed of this_

_Blue ocean, babe, sometime_

* * *

Sebastian was pushed out onto the plank. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, his cheeks stained with tear-tracks. 

The pirates jeered, throwing slurs and curse words at him, and he looked on the verge of crying again. 

His eyes met Oscar's, and he smiled... 

An impatient pirate stomped on the plank. It shook, and Sebastian slipped and fell, screaming, into the cold water. 

* * *

_But I’m yours, you know_

_And I’ll love you still in hell…_

_And down we fell!_

* * *

Oscar screamed Sebastian's name as he was forced out onto the plank. The pirates kept up their cheering and cursing, laughing at his suffering as he stared down at the relentless, empty blue that had swallowed his love whole. 

He glanced behind him at the pirates, giving them the most withering, angry glare he could muster. Then, before they could have the satisfaction of knocking him off themselves, he stepped off the plank and plunged into the icy water. 

The sudden shock of it made it impossible for him to catch his breath, and his lungs instinctively gasped for breath. Water rushed down his throat, and he choked on it and began to sink. He watched with despair as the surface slowly began to grow farther and farther away, his limbs ceasing their struggle and accepting the inevitable truth that he was going to die. 

Oscar’s heartbeat stuttered. His last breaths were spent choking on his tears before everything went black. 

* * *

_And I’m singing…_

* * *

To his surprise, he woke up. He was no longer in the water - in fact, his clothes were completely dry, and his wrists no longer bound. When he looked up, Sebastian stood over him, reaching for his hand, that beautiful smile on his face. 

Oscar took it and pulled himself to his feet. 

The world around them was perfect and beautiful, far more so than the world they'd just left, all rolling hills and flowing ale. They weren’t the only ones here, but the others paid them no mind as Oscar pulled Sebastian into a kiss. 

* * *

_Yo-ho, Sebastian, let’s go far away_

_Somewhere where the captain won’t be mad_

_Yo-ho, Sebastian, I wanna love you good_

_And we deserve much better than we’ve had_

_Yo-ho, Sebastian, let’s go far away_

_Somewhere where the captain won’t be mad_

_Yo-ho, Sebastian, I wanna love you good_

_And we deserve much better than we’ve had_

* * *

Sebastian murmured words into his lips, words in a language Oscar didn’t know and Sebastian hadn’t spoken in years, but he would’ve understood them anyways. 

_Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo._

They were together. Happy. No one would judge them here, for this was as close to heaven as a pirate could get, and it would not be heaven without Sebastian. 

When he finally pulled away, Sebastian took his hand and pulled him along through this paradise. Two lost souls, happy and together, even if it cost them their lives; a happy ending, but at a cruel cost. 

* * *

_We deserve much better than we’ve had._

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't quite know how to end it, so I'm sorry if it came off as cheesy. 
> 
> They ended up in a place called Fiddler's Green, by the way, which, as far as I can tell, is something akin to a sailor's afterlife. I wasn't able to find a consistent description of it, so I just sort of went with a generalization. 
> 
> I have no idea why I like tormenting Seborga so much, but I'll probably write a happier fic about these two some other time to make up for committing Bury Your Gays.


End file.
